The Gamble
by bobbo72
Summary: What would happen if as Ryan, as said in The Gamble, the Atwood's took residence in the numbered streets of Newport Beach.


Disclaimer: If only I did, but I don't own anything

THE GAMBLE

Ryan washed the dishes after a much more acceptable dinner, than what they had experienced the night before. There was no yelling or screaming about drugs or alcohol, and there was definitely no talk of AJ, or old family problems. Instead, there was talk about the future. There was talk about what they were going to do with their lives, as a family. It was more of a happy occasion. Though Ryan was the not feeling the greatest about leaving the Cohen's, he was happy to have his mom back And it seemed like she was genuinely trying.

Ryan owed a lot to the Cohen's. They had given him so many chance, especially another chance with his mother and family. He would always hold these people in the highest regards. They were the closest thing he had to friends in the longest time. Secretly though, a part of Ryan wanted to stay with the Cohen's. There were certain people that were growing on him here. There was of course Seth. Seth was kind of nerdy, but he was cool. He didn't really care what people thought of him, in a community where that was all people care about, their reputations. Then there was Sandy. Sandy was the most loving family man, and caring father he had ever met. He was also one of the most inspirational, and wise people he had come across. And then there was Kirsten. She was, well, she hated Ryan when she first lay eyes on him. But Ryan respected her. Though her tactics weren't the best, she still cared greatly for her family, and did a great job at it.

Then there was the next door neighbor Marissa Cooper. He couldn't help but be attracted to her. But then again, who wouldn't be. She was beautiful, smart, sweet, sexy, and did he mention she was beautiful. Ryan could admit that since the first time he saw her on the driveway, he was infatuated and intrigued with her. But she was taken. But that didn't mean that he didn't want to be close to her, because he did. As long as he didn't need to be friends with her boyfriend, who almost killed him might I add.

Ryan didn't want to go back to Chino if he could prevent it. He wanted to be with his mother, but not here. That is why he was ecstatic when they were shopping and on the beach earlier in the day.

FLASH BACK TO EARLIER IN THE DAY

Ryan and Dawn Atwood were enjoying a wonderful day together. It felt good for them to be mother and son together again, forging a relationship that had been inexistent in their lives for as long as they could remember. They were walking on the sand at the beach, just taking in the sounds of the ocean, and the waves beating down upon the shore, when Dawn broke the silence.

"Hey Ry?" she started, stopping, and focusing her attention on her son.

Ryan turned to her, looking her dead in the eyes, letting her know that she had his full attention, even without responding.

"What do you think about living here?"

"In Newport?" Ryan asked incredulously

"Yea." She responded, still leaving Ryan completely confused.

"But isn't it just a little bit out of our price range?"

"No, not a house like the Cohen's! There house is more than what we could get for both our lives combined. One in the numbered streets. I'm sure we can find an apartment that isn't too outrageous a price."

Ryan thought it over for a while. This is what he wanted. He would still get to see the Cohen's. he would get to see Seth, Marissa, and he would still have his mom in his life. This was all he had ever wanted. But Ryan did know that there were downsides to this. They would be complete outsiders in community where it seemed that only one family and one teenage girl would accept them.

"That would be great mom, I'd like that." Ryan said, caving in. But really this was something he really wanted. Now he wouldn't need to promise to come down to Newport to visit, or have Marissa, Seth, or the Cohen's travel all the way up to Chino to visit him. He would be a mere ten minutes from their houses, and he could have some true friends for once, instead of the one's that use him for sex or as a link for drugs from certain older brothers

So Ryan knew that this was the beginning of a whole new chapter of the Atwood family. Now Ryan knew that the plans still could fall through, after all, they had not even gotten a place yet. But Ryan also knew that whenever his mother got her heart set on something, good or bad, she would be able to get it.

Ryan was in the kitchen washing the dishes, mainly appeasing his obsession, when Sandy Cohen walked in. They talked for a bit, mainly on how things were going with Ryan's mom and him. Ryan told him that things were actually going well. Sandy told him that he was happy for him.

Next, Sandy asked Ryan when he was going home, and that was when Ryan told Sandy his mother's plan. That was the same time that Kirsten walked in. She heard his plan, and tried to be the good person, so she interjected.

"Ryan, I am sure I can find something cheap and in your price range for you and your mother to live."

See, Ryan knew that Kirsten Cohen could be sweet and caring if she wanted to be. That was what was missing from the first couple of days during his stay. But he knew she could care.

"Thanks, that would mean a lot to me and my mom, but we wouldn't want to impose."

"Oh, you are not imposing!" Kirsten said, basically telling Ryan that he wasn't going to win this argument. Ryan smiled, and gave into to Kirsten. He would tell his mother when she got out of the bathroom, and would finally decide if this was what they wanted. Ryan knew it was what they both desired, and couldn't wait to start his life in Newport Beach.

Ryan sat on the bed in the pool house, gathering everything he had brought to the Cohen's together. While he was putting everything in a bag, inside the Cohen house, specifically the kitchen, Dawn, Sandy, and Kirsten were talking about Dawn's plans.

"So, Dawn" Sandy started, sitting down at the island in the kitchen. "Where have you and Kirsten discussed for your living arrangements?"

"Well, I was thinking over by Newport Avenue, the two bedroom apartments. They would be nice. It would just be a nice place for Ryan and me. I mean it has a nice living room, kitchen, even a den, and two bathrooms, one upstairs, and one downstairs. It is a place that I have dreamed about all my life. It is nice to be able to have a new start." Dawn said assumingly that her life was on the upswing.

"Well, that is a good thing. Doesn't it feel good to turn your life around?" Sandy said back to her.

She nodded her head. She could finally be the mother that Ryan had always wanted. Somebody who cared and loved him unconditionally, and would never abandon him. But would a change of venue really bring Ryan this, or would this just be another false hope he had to deal with in his life. Would his mother continue to let him down, just in a new place. He could only hope that it wasn't the latter.

"It does indeed Mr. Cohen. It does."

Sandy, Kirsten, and Dawn smiled and made a toast, "to a new future." They each clang their glasses together, and sipped their wine. As Dawn did though, she felt a feeling she had felt so often. The same feeling when she would do a round or when she would shoot up. She felt it get to her head, make her feel good. This was her first glass of anything, first taste of the miracle of alcohol in over two weeks, and it felt good.

She finished her glass of wine, and held it out as Sandy poured more, not really thinking of the consequences. Luckily for everyone, Ryan walked in, in the nick of time, and his mother realized that she shouldn't drink. Good thing Ryan was there to set her straight.

"I think I have had enough." Dawn said, as she noticed Ryan's presence in the room. She put the glass down, and smiled at Sandy and Kirsten as Ryan came over to the three, right next to his mother, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"You ready mom?"

"Let's go."

Read and Review. I have a thing where I am going to update What A Life, The Stranger, and This story once more tonight.

Dawn Atwood got into the taxi cab, waiting for Ryan to get in after her. He had his jacket on, and his bag slung over his shoulder. As Kirsten, Seth, and Sandy stood next to each other on the driveway, Ryan's eyes caught Marissa's looking down at him from her bedside window.

Marissa wondered what was going on, where Ryan was going. She had not spoken to him since they last saw each other, setting up for the Vegas Night Party. She wanted to, but could never bring herself to, and now he was leaving. Now, she couldn't even bring herself to say goodbye to him. She thought she would never see him again. Boy was she wrong.

Ryan looked up to Marissa. If only he had acted on his feelings at THE MODEL HOME (I will have a new chapter out soon I promise), she could be his. If only he had said something earlier, but it wasn't to be. Ryan simply waved goodbye as she did the same, but he knew that he would be seeing her again, very soon.

Ryan stepped into the taxi, and they were off. They drove down Newport Avenue, not really saying a word to each other, but simply taking in the breath taking views of Newport Beach, California. From the ocean, to the golf, to the homes, this place truly was paradise under the Californian sun. They finally pulled up to the apartment complex they would live.

"We're here miss." The cab driver told them. The fair was ten dollars. They paid it, and stepped outside, breathing in the cool morning air.

They walked up with each of their own bags on their shoulders. Dawn took the key out of her pocket and turned it after putting it in the slot. She opened it up and saw a nice and homely place. It was already furnished and for once, she would be living in a place that didn't smell like smoke nor had the permanent smell of alcohol on the floor.

The two walked inside, and put their bags on the sofa inside the den. The den even came with a TV. This home was her dream home.

"Mom, I am going to scope out upstairs. Okay?" Ryan asked his mother, who nodded as she walked around the apartment, looking over the small but nice kitchen, the perfect dining room, and the beautiful decorations that surrounded the rooms of the house.

Ryan upstairs found the place that he would make his home over the next however many years. It was nice and average size. It was a little big smaller than the room he and Trey shared, but it would do, especially since it was only him.

Ryan walked over to the phone in his room, and picked it up to see if it worked. Luckily there was a dial tone. He took out the piece of paper Sandy gave him the first time they met, and dialed the Cohen's home number. The phone rang twice in the Cohen house before Seth went over and picked it up.

"hello?"

"Hey Seth."

"Ryan! Hey Man! How is everything going? Are you settled and is everything fine?"

"Yea, everything is good. I was just checking in with you guys like your Dad asked me to."

"That is good, well we had a little visitor stop by right after you left."

"Yea, who was it?"

"Marissa."


End file.
